


You Hang the Moon and the Stars and Put the Sun in the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Dirty Talk, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, French Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Sentimental, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick is deeply in love with Morty. He hardly says it, but he really does love him.In the early morning, he ends up getting sentimental and sappy and makes love to the love of his life.





	You Hang the Moon and the Stars and Put the Sun in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted sappy, sentimental Rick. Honestly, this wasn't supposed to turn into smut but it did anyways.

When Rick awakens, bright waves of golden sun pour into the room, casting a warm glow across whatever it touches and giving a yellow highlight to whatever it doesn’t. The illumination makes his head throb slightly more than usual, seeing as it isn’t something he’s used to, but the pain is still only a small buzz in his brain. He throws his arm over his eyes to block out the light, his first thoughts skipping from alcohol to complaints to science and to the heated figure pressed against his side.

 

Rick remembers the previous night in that moment, and it explains why the sunlight is there. He’s with Morty, in a hotel on a planet he already forgot the name of because after an adventure, a trip to Blips & Chitz and one too many alcoholic beverages Rick couldn’t be bothered to take them home. He also wanted something a little more intimate that they wouldn’t be able to achieve in the house, but he wouldn’t admit that to Morty.

 

Groggily, he moves his arm and spares a glance downward. The blankets hang low on his hips, and he can’t see Morty’s face, only his messy chocolate hair and some of his bare skin. The kid’s lying on his left arm, effectively numbing it, but Rick can’t be bothered to care because he keeps replaying the night before in his mind as he stares at the top of Morty’s head.

 

It’s peaceful, only Morty’s soft breaths filling the air as Rick gazes at him. There’s a fluttering feeling curling low in his gut and his heart clenches as he thinks back to their escapades, remembering the way Morty’s face was painted crimson, the little whines and high-pitched moans that fell from his lips whenever Rick touched him, the way his delectable ass felt clenched tightly around Rick’s cock, how he came without even being touched from the intensity of their sex. Rick feels smug at the memory, lips curling into a wolfish grin. _‘Yeah, I’m fucking good, baby.’_ He thinks to himself.

 

There’s a part of him, a small one, that wants to get up, get dressed and get back home so they can get something done, but a much larger part wants to stay here in bed with Morty, to lie with him and hold him close, kiss him and make love to him. Morty is the best thing in his life, honestly. The kid puts up with his craziest ideas and insane adventures, even though he gets hurt about 80% of the time, and most things Rick does goes against any sense of sanity or morality, and even through all that Morty loves him and looks at him like he hangs the moon and the stars and puts the sun in the sky. Well, in a way he kind of does, being the smartest thing in the multiverse, but that isn’t important right now.

 

What’s important is the way Morty’s small fist twitches against his ribs where it rests, and the soft noises he lets out as he dreams. Morty’s dreams are extremely vivid and realistic, Rick noticed, because Morty moved a lot in his sleep and could always recall them startlingly well. Rick found it endearing, but he’d never tell that to the brunet.

 

Rick slowly and carefully shifted himself, rolling more onto his side so he could cradle Morty closer and stare at his sleeping face. Morty’s eyelashes fluttered at the movement, but he didn’t wake up, and Rick was content to stare and memorize every detail of the younger male’s face. His eyes traveled over round cheeks, plump, red lips that were slightly swollen from the kissing and biting. He examined Morty’s long lashes and cute button nose, and he always kind of liked that Morty was a bit feminine even though he hid the fact with degrading comments on the kid’s masculinity. So what, he was a bit of an asshole at times and he was absolute shit at showing affection and dealing with emotions, but he loved Morty nonetheless. He tried his best to make sure Morty knew that through all of the bullshit he put him through.

 

Rick sighed and almost grimaced at his own alcohol-tinged morning breath, but ignored it as Morty shifted in his sleep, legs sliding against his own and heated bare skin meeting his own. His heart thudded a bit faster as Morty’s lips parted just so, and he couldn’t keep his eyes of the delectable boy in front of him. God, he was whipped.

 

Rick can’t help himself then, his free hand coming up to cup Morty’s soft cheek as he leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on those cute little lips of his. Morty stirred then, a confused, sleepy noise emerging from his throat as his lips moved to accommodate the pressure against them. Rick kissed him harder, and Morty’s pleased sigh was music to his ears as he went limp against Rick. Morty’s warm hand came up, fingers brushing his wrist as they slid up and around Rick’s bicep. Rick parted Morty’s lips with his tongue, pushing inside the heated, moist cavern with a small groan as Morty whined, cock stirring against Rick’s thigh as Rick rolled over onto the smaller boy.

 

They parted for air, panting against each others’ lips as Rick watched Morty’s beautiful brown eyes flutter open, cheeks filling with a pink blush as he licked at his lips. Rick planted his arms on the bed beside Morty’s head, knees on either side of the boy’s hips as he watched the younger hungrily. Morty, being the cheeky little shit he was, gave Rick the sweetest smile he could, tilting his head just slightly as one hand slid up his grandfather’s arm and the other clutched at the pillow beside his head.

 

“Morning, Rick.” He breathed sensually, and Rick dove back down for another passionate kiss. Morty eagerly reciprocated it, lips working against the rough ones of his elder, arms reaching up to wrap around Rick’s neck as arms slid around his back. Rick growled and Morty gasped at the sound -Rick knew he loved it- as his fingers twined into Rick’s frazzled hair. The scientist hoisted Morty up, into his lap with his increasingly interested erection as he sat back on his calves and held Morty securely against his chest, one arm wound around his back and the other curled about his waist. His fingers drifted down, pinching Morty’s ass and the younger whined, a breathy sound that Rick swallowed up before they parted again.

 

“Morty,” He huffed, lips trailing down Morty’s jaw as the brunet let his head tip back, exposing the column of his hickey-covered throat. Rick nipped lightly at the unblemished spots and laved his tongue over the bruised parts, and Morty rolled his hips up, pushing his hard dick against Rick’s own erection and causing both of them to moan in unison. “Goddammit Morty.”

 

“Rick,” was Morty’s only response, the younger unable to form a coherent sentence as Rick bit at his shoulder and squeezed the plump mounds of his ass. Rick was always so good, Morty was intoxicated by his touches and drowned in his kisses and marks.

 

“Baby, I fucking love you.” Rick found himself saying aggressively. He hardly ever said it, the words often being difficult to force out, always clogging up as a lump in his throat, but in this moment, an intimate, extremely tender and sensitive moment, he couldn’t stop himself. “I-I can’t get enough of you, a-and you need- I need you to know.” He said, movements rushed as he felt up every inch of Morty’s skin, biting and kissing and sucking at the skin beneath his lips. Morty was gasping, moaning and Rick loved how much Morty was affected by mere words.

 

Rick pulled away from Morty’s reddening skin, raising his head to stare into Morty’s watery eyes as he leaned in for another kiss. Morty pulled Rick as close as possible and for them, it still wasn’t close enough. Rick held tight to his lover, kissing his breath away as Morty’s legs wrapped around his hips, anchoring them together, and Rick honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

“R-Rick,” Morty gasped out, lips brushing against the scientists’. Rick felt his hips moving, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine as their dicks brushed and rubbed against another. “Rick I l-love you so mu-much!” Morty squeaked as Rick plunged his fingers back into Morty’s swollen, slightly wet entrance. He groaned deeply when he felt some cum slip out, sticky and wet, and he carefully pushed two of his fingers in and out.

 

“I know baby, I k-know you do,” Rick breathed against his lips, half-lidded eyes on Morty’s crimson face as he fingered the younger. “God, I love you l-like this. So hot, s-so sexy, babe, f-fuck.” He dropped his head onto Morty’s shoulder as Morty moaned and bucked against him, pushing back onto his digits. “Y-you’re so fucking good, M-Morty. I just can’t h-help myself when you- when you’re- when I see you like this.” He raised his head, slipping in a third finger as Morty moaned and writhed in his lap.

 

“Ri-Rick, ahh,” Morty’s eyes were teary, almost spilling over, and Rick licked at his lips, plunging his tongue past them again. Morty’s hands gripped tightly to Rick’s shoulders, squeezing harshly, but Rick barely felt it past the pleasure of the friction on his dick and the hot, wet tightness around his fingers.

 

“Beautiful, Morty,” He rasped, and Morty’s gasp morphed into a moan halfway through. He was a sucker for praise. “F-fucking, fuck-fucking gorgeous.” He pulled Morty closer, hitching the younger’s hips up as he withdrew his fingers and gripped himself by the base, aligning his dick with Morty’s quivering entrance. “I’m gonna m-make love to you, M-Morty, I’m gonna-gonna ruin you in th-the best way.” He said, and Morty’s moaning echoed in his ears as he pressed in.

 

Morty was hot, tight, and the absence of lube made it a bit harder to sink in but Morty didn’t seem to mind the extra stretch and added burn, if his moans and gasps were any indication. Rick grunted as Morty clenched tightly around his dick, muscles tense as Rick breached his body. He bottomed out and stayed there, panting at the heat wrapped around his dick. Morty sighed, forehead pressed to Rick’s temple, sweat slicking their skin as Rick caught his breath and waited for Morty to adjust to his girth.

 

“Morty,” he murmured into his ear, and Morty trembled beneath his fingers as he gripped his waist and dragged his fingers up his spine. “Morty, baby, so pretty,” he kissed at the soft spot below Morty’s ear, and Morty let out a ragged breath. He couldn’t help but smirk as he nipped along his lover’s jaw.

 

“Rick, p-please, m-move, please.” Morty begged, nails scratching at Rick’s back and Rick nudged his hips upwards, drawing a small “oh,” from Morty’s lips. He squeezed Morty’s waist, slowly building up a rhythm with his hips as he moved in and out of his lover.

 

Morty’s moans drowned out his own soft grunts and groans, and Rick adored how loud Morty would get during sex. It was one of the reasons why they couldn’t often do it in the house, and it was always an excitable challenge to keep Morty quiet when they were sneaking around. The thrill always made Rick’s belly curl with excitement.

 

He pistoned his hips faster, thrusting in and out as Morty practically bounced on his lap. Rick’s arms wrapped around Morty, drawing him closer and holding him tight as he fucked him harder. Morty was clawing up his back now, legs trembling around his waist. Rick grinned wolfishly at Morty though his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, lips open wide as incredible sounds spilled past them. Rick angled his hips just so-

 

“Rick!” Morty wailed, and Rick locked the angle in place, driving his dick hard into Morty’s prostate. Tears spilled then, dripping down his cheeks as he moaned loudly. His hole tightened, clamping around Rick’s cock and he knew Morty was close.

 

“Y-you gonna cum, baby? G-gonna come for me? Like a good boy, r-right?” He licked his lips as Morty gasped, drool dripping from his mouth. “God, fuck, Morty-” he growled, pushing his thrusts as fast as they would go. “Come on, baby, cum for me. Y-you’re fucking beautiful, fu-fucking stunning, God, Morty, I love you so much-”

 

Morty practically screamed as his orgasm slammed into him. Rick fucked him through it, cooing as Morty whimpered and moaned from the pleasure and stimulation. He felt the coil in his own belly about to snap and bit his lip with a groan, gazing right at Morty’s blissed out, teary-eyed face. “Jesus Christ, M-Morty, sh-shit-” White hot pleasure shot through him as he came, sparks crackling along his skin as he let out an animalistic moan. Morty let out a broken moan, clinging to Rick, and when it was over only their heavy breaths filled the room.

 

Morty huffed, head dropping against Rick’s shoulder as Rick held Morty close, heart racing and body tingling. He didn’t bother pulling out, moving himself to lay on his side with Morty still in his arms. Morty sighed, legs twitching as he sluggishly moved himself into a more comfortable position. His puckered hole fluttered around Rick’s softening cock and he leaned heavily against the older male’s sweaty chest. He could hear Rick’s thundering heartbeat right against his ear and smiled tiredly, ready to drift off again.

 

“Love you,” he mumbled hoarsely, sleepily, and felt Rick press a tender kiss to the crown of his head.

 

“Love you too, Morty.” Came the soft, gruff reply. “Now sleep.”

 

He was all too happy to obey Rick’s command, falling back into the clutches of unconsciousness.

 

Rick pressed his cheek against Morty’s hair, his breathing beginning to slow. His fingers trailed lightly over the bare skin of Morty’s thigh, the other keeping him curled against his chest. His limbs felt like jello but there was no way he was letting go of Morty. His muscles burned slightly but he was all too happy to ignore it, shutting his eyes and letting himself drift off too.

 

Morty would never know, because he would never say it, but to Rick, Morty hung the moon and the stars and put the sun in the sky. He was everything to Rick, and Rick hoped Morty knew it though he left it unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kinda fast so if you spot any mistakes let me know~ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed *wink wink*


End file.
